


Poppy’s choker breaking competition

by Heikitsune25



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Lots of Cum, Multi, Oral, Other, Rough Oral Sex, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Summary: After mistakenly breaking Tristana’s cannon, Poppy helps her friend. By having people try to break the choker around her neck. With their dicks.Tags: Prostitution, rough sex, purely oral, lots of cum, shortstack, size difference, stomach bulge
Kudos: 21





	Poppy’s choker breaking competition

**Poppy’s choker breaking competition**

**Summary: After mistakenly breaking Tristana’s cannon, Poppy helps her friend. By having people try to break the choker around her neck. With their dicks.**

 **Tags: Prostitution, rough sex, purely oral, lots of cum, shortstack, size difference, stomach bulge**

* * *

Poppy’s choker breaking competition 

Poppy poked at the ‘cock slut’ tag on the steel silver choker around her neck with disdain and embarrassment. The hammer wielding, Yordle isn’t in her normal Demacian armor. In some of the more shadier streets in a city in Ionia, Poppy stood in a extremely short, hip hugging frilly black and white skirt, that isn’t ashamed of showing off her large toned butt barely being held by a very invasive red string between her tight cheeks. Her top is not only even smaller than her skirt but nothing more than a very see through black mesh. Her small budding chest is shown to the cool night of the streets along with her hard and fit stomach. She sadly couldn’t stop her nipples form poking through the flimsy fabric as she stood awkwardly in the entrance of a dark alleyway. She looked like a bar maid that part timed walking the streets at night. The ribbons in her large pigtails didn’t help to dismay form that image.

“Come on! At least look like your having a little fun!” Tristana smirked on top of the barrel next to her. Not even trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

“I said I was sorry…” Poppy looked apologetic as possible. Her large ears drooping down in forgiveness, yet her friend wasn’t having any of it.

“Tell that to the two pieces of Boomer you smashed.” The icy deadpanned responses made the Demacian Yordle sigh in exasperation. A miss swing form her hammer in a fight had broken she trigger happy Yordle’s cannon and now, because of her honor, she is working to pay it back. In the most shameful way possible.

‘What happened to just selling lemonade?’ Poppy looked at the sign next to her with an utterly red face.

‘Pay 100 gold to fuck my face and snap my choker! If you do, you get your 100 gold back and get to take me home for the night! If you lose you pay another 100 gold!’

“I really hope no one takes this stupid thing seri- “

“Hey is this for real?” A large rounded bellied man stepped up to them. His face round and red form a long night of so much drinking that Poppy is sure she could smell a mile away. His hairy gut poking out form under his shirt as he stumbled over to Tristana who is standing on a barrel.

‘Me and my big mouth….’ Poppy grumbled as she was about to protest.

“Yip!?” Until something hard and fleshy smacked her in the face.

To say it was a large cock that slapped Poppy in the forehead would be an understatement. The prick hung over her head, casting a long shadow over her with its impressive length. It felt heavy on her face and felt hot to the touch.

“Heh heh.” The man laughed as he jerked his cock a little in Poppy’s stunned face. “My wife couldn’t walk straight for a week during our first night. That collar is coming off tiny.”

He wasted no time in grabbing Poppy by the pigtails and ramming his prick down her mouth in one hard, near neck-snapping thrust. He pulled Poppy’s head forward and slammed his hips at a blistering pace at the same time. The choker around the Yordle’s neck already looked to burst as it bend wildly form his prick slamming in her mouth. He treated Poppy’s mouth with such rough, brutal treatment that her bouncing head was nothing but a blur to those who started to gather around and watch. The sloppy, filthy sounds of swapping spit and her choking drew a crowd to watch the Yordle get her tonsils pounded into dust.

“Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!” Poppy gagged horrendously as the salty taste of the man’s pre-cum stained her lips. Tears streamed down her face form both the suffocation of his meaty cock plundering her gullet and the pungent smell of his musk crashing in her nose. Her face is relentlessly slammed into the man’s hairy under belly as she is treated like a useless sex toy. And her tiny little pussy is on fire with lust.

“Gagkh! Hagkh! Mphagkh!!” Swiftly her moans mixed into her harsh choking. Her tongue sneaking out to lick the swaying cum sack as it slapped at her chin. Her eyes rolling back in delight form the lack of air and her cunt running a river down her legs and onto the ground. Creating a pool of her lust as she choked and gagged on the cock of a random, brute of a man. Her more noble side yelled at her how wrong this is, yet that didn’t stop her hands from the ground down and darting her fingers in her soaked pussy. The darted in and out her muff in time with her face being crashed into the man’s waist. Her finger sent squirts of her lust all over the floor as she thrusted her fingers in her slit at blinding speed while the man tighten his grip on her ponytails and slammed his cock down her gullet even harder.

“Fuck! It’s tight!” However, for all his vigor he didn’t last that long. Poppy’s tiny throat constantly squeezing and bending around him made his cock beg for mercy sooner then he thought with how good it felt to have her choke around his member. He bent forward and shot what seemed like a month’s worth of thick creamy cum down the Yordle’s throat. Thick white spunk erupted and spurted out of the sides of Poppy’s mouth. It rocketed out her nose in streams of pure gooey white and pooled out the side of her sealed lips. Her neck bobbing and twitching, bending her choker even further, with ever loud swallow that echoed though out the crowd.

“Shit…” The man groaned as he slipped his limp, yet still fat cock out of Poppy’s mouth. Her face a mess of spit as bubbles of cum popped and fizzed out her mouth as she panted for air. Everyone around them didn’t notice her fingers deep in her cunt as she came. Her knees buckling as her pussy clamped down on her fingers like a vice as she nearly took her fingers off with how hard she creamed herself.

Yet throughout all that, her choker still tight around her neck.

“Damn didn’t break it.” Though the man didn’t sound disappointed as he handed Tristana another hundred gold. The gun-happy Yordle cheerily pocketed his earnings while Poppy shook off her lust. Though her pussy still tingled and that taste of the man’s stodgy spunk danced happily on her tongue, she still tired to look bothered by the forceful act.

“Let me try.” A large hulking shadow loomed over Poppy as the hooves of a bull stomped over to disgruntled Yordle before she could protest. A minotaur stood over her. Her head just tickling his crotch as he loomed over her with a lustful fanged smile. He hands already pulling down his shorts to show off his stiff cock that smacked the top of her head with a wet thud. His dick made her knees bend a little as she felt the hefty cock, nearly as long as her for arm, slap down on her head. The black and pink horse cock, throbbing with impressive veins and shuddering flat cock head, dripped slimly, honey-thick, and surely not as sweet, pre-cum on the ground. It smelled heavy with male lust and sweat as the large ball sack in front of her, slightly hair and viney, jumped at the prospect of stuffing her mouth. Some of it even dripping down her head as it throbbed with heat that made steam rise in the cool air.

“I-I can’t take this!” Poppy gasped in shock even though her pussy is an utterly aching delight and she is openly panting. Looking up at the cock with as she licked her lips in anticipation.

“Hm. You’re right… Oh!” Tristana tapped her chin in thought before snapping her fingers at an idea. “This will work!”

“Ah!?” And that idea was throwing Poppy top of a barrel, so her head was hanging off it to make her face crotch level with the beast man.

“There! Now he doesn’t have to bend down!” Tristana nodded sagely.

Only getting a glare from Poppy “That’s not what i- “

Any complaint the Yordle had was stuffed by the minotaur pushing his cock head pasted her lips. The flat head pushing past her mouth and in her throat is it alone bent her choker. The beast men kept pushing has he grabbed her pigtails, mimicking the man before in only in that as he took his time to slowly feed the tiny warrior if massive cock. Poppy gagging and choking all the way as inch after inch stretched her mouth to an insane degree. The choker looked like it should be at its breaking point, but it still held strong as it bent and flexed around the near arm thick bulge in Poppy’s neck.

Finally, after three minutes of pushing, the man’s balls tapped Poppy’s noses as he pushed his whole shaft inside her. The bulge of his cock in her body reached almost to her chest as she cough and sputter around the dick inside her mouth. Every twitch of the monster member made her tiny body jerk along with is as her version crew blurry form the blocking of her air ways.

“God damn!” The minotaur turned as he started to pull his cock back. Half of it glistening with spit in the night, before he rammed his prick back in Poppy’s lips. “You can fit the whole thing!”

That slow pace from before was shattered as the bull man began to throw his hips hard into Poppy’s face. Rocking her and the barrel with rapid, hard thrusts that blurred almost like bullets and nearly hit as hard. The bull man could only grunt and growl in lust as Poppy’s tight mouth eagerly ate up his cock. Squeezing and rubbed his dick better then any cunt could.

Once again Poppy’s body betrayed her as she felt her groin heat up in delight at her throat being brutalized. While she was able to hold back thrusting her fingers in her greedy cunt, she couldn’t stop herself from sucking back on what she could on the massive cock. Moving her lips and moaning as the large, sweaty dick pasted her lips and slid across her tongue. The beast man’s large sweltering sack repeatedly smacking her in the face as he ravaged her gullet. It slapped her face, staining it with spit and sweat as it started to jerk and jump with rage from it’s impending orgasm.

“Shit!” Hilting his cock deep in Poppy’s mouth, the monstrous man came like a geyser and almost just as hot as pure white spunk rocketed out of the Yordle’s mouth. The man roaring as he pumped his hips with every long, gooey spray of spunk flew down Poppy’s belly. The minotaur’s heavy, viney ball sack blinded Poppy's already starry vision, jumped and shuddered against her face with every long ropey discharge of gum firing down her mouth. Steadily cum started to ooze down the side of the poppy’s mouth as minotaur continued humping away at her face for each wave of cum that left his throbbing pecker.

Poppy moaning through it as her back arched and her cunt spraying her lust in the air. Causing some in group around her to gasp in shock as she thrusted her hips up and came wildly from her cock induced orgasm. Any thought of trying to resist becoming cock sucking slut left her as her mind turned into sexual mush as she drunk another gallon's worth of cum. Her belly growing a little from the sheer amount of cum she durn for the past few minutes.

Finally, the beast-man pulled his cock out of the cock drunk Yordle’s mouth. Giving three more final squirts of thick cum that covered her face. Leaving her a cock dunk smile, dripping with semen as strings of cum and spit dangled from her fuck happy face.

“Damn…its still on!?” the minotaur looked impressed by the fact that the choker still held after such rigorous stretching. He paid a giggling Tristana while Poppy tired to cough up a rebuttal that was nothing more than a slutty moan.

“I am next.” Only to have another man slap his large fat cock in her face.

Poppy looked past the cock on her face and at the crowd of men forming a long line that seemed endless. Each one of the various races of men with bags of gold in their hands and massive bulges in their pants. Though the noble Yordle should be mortified by the huge crowd of men ready to try and snap the steel choker around her neck with rude and neutral force, her pussy tingled at the sight. And she licked her fangs with utter lustful hearts in her eyes while Tristana advertised her body.  


* * *

**[check me out on Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776)**

 **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25)**

 **[Hentai foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/AkiraOkami94/profile)**

 **[Archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25)**

 **[Discord](https://discord.gg/Q33bndj)**


End file.
